


Path To The Future

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M, Non-Time-Turner Time Travel, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, magical time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: After Newt Scamander returned the Blood Pact to him, Albus Dumbledore searchs for a way to break it. He would find help in an unlikely way, from an unlikely person.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Female Character(s), Gellert Grindelwald/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> For help with all languages I use [Word Hippo](https://www.wordhippo.com/).

Ariana Aurora Athena Abigail stood alone in a long deserted classroom at Hogwarts in front of a draped frame. She knew what was hidden under that drape, fear seizing her heart as she reached for it. 

She closed her eyes and pulled, she knew what she would see as she opened her eyes. Even knowing he could not respond she could not help but ask, "Who are you?" 

The man in the mirror seemed as utterly bewildered as she was. "I would ask you the same question. This was not what I expected, nor hoped. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore... Are you alright?" 

Ariana looked up at the concerned look on her young grandfather's reflection. As she stood she spoke, "You were who I expected to see, but not so young." 

"Young?" he asked as Ariana placed her hand upon the mirror. 

"How is this possible? How can we be speaking like this? The mirror doesn't work like this." 

"I don't know. I came to the mirror to see if it could show me how to break a blood pact. Instead, I see you." He was concerned by the tears streaming down her hauntingly familiar eyes. 

"A blood pact? You had a lot of material regarding those when..." 

"When what?" He looked at her, and suddenly pieces fell into place, "When I died." She couldn't answer, just nodded her confirmation. 

"Looking at you, mum must be really little." 

He looked puzzled at that, "Your mother?" 

"Isn't born yet?" Ariana took a moment before speaking again. "Do you agree, we should not be able to be talking to one another right now? That the mirror doesn't work like this." 

"I agree." 

"I wanted more than anything to see you again. So I should see you, just as I remember you. Like Harry with his family. And you?..." 

"I need to break a blood pact with Gellert Grindelwald. You said I left behind material about it." 

"Decades worth of research. Why?" 

"The world doesn't have decades for me to find a solution." After a few minutes just looking at each other he noted the change in the look on her face. "What?" 

"Maybe that's why? You spend decades gathering the material for me to provide you with the answers. Because you knew I would have them." 

A noise could just be heard coming from the corridor, this late at night that was concerning. Ariana slipped her wand from its holster and pointed it at the door. She whispered to him, "I'll find what I can. I have to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what I had hoped, but it got the basics that I did.


	2. Ties That Bind

Professor Ariana Dumbledore dismissed her last class of the day and headed, as was her ritual, to the abandoned classroom. She had a theory about why they had been able to speak to each other, but for the last five years all the mirror had shown was what she had first suspected. 

The curtain fell away and she was greeted by her grandfather, young and smiling to see his granddaughter once more, "Ariana, it's good to see you again." 

Her heart swelled to hear his words, until what he had said sank in, "Wh... how do you know my name? I'm sure I didn't tell you when we spoke last." 

"I wish I could get into it, you will have to figure it out as you go. Time is of the essence, in both of our times. You need to speak to my old contacts, between my time and yours they will have had ample opportunity to find it." 

Ariana was confused, "Find what?" 

"You will understand, when you find it. You must leave today. We will speak again soon, I promise." Ariana knew her grandfather well enough, even this young version, to know that it would be a waste to try and get more out of him. 

Besides, as he said, time is of the essence. "Luckily I know most of your friends. I'll start with them." 

* 

"I love you, Ariana. I look forward to being a part of your life." Ariana contemplated her grandfather's final words to her. She couldn't get the feeling that he knew that it was the last time he would speak to her, that she would speak to him. 

She knocked on the front door of the house of one David Smith, muggle-born wizard. Hogwarts alumni, specialist in magical and muggle law... and certified bibliophile. 

David Smith had been sorted into Ravenclaw and as such his intellectual curiosity knew no bounds. 

If anyone could help her find what she needed, who better to start with then him. 

* 

After a month of searching Ariana apparated into the house of her grandfather's oldest friend, a piece of parchment clutched in her hands. "Charles, où es tu?" She called out to the empty room. 

Ariana heard shuffling a split second before she heard the muffled voice of Charles call out, "Je suis dans l'étude. (I am in the study.)" 

Ariana made her way through the house to the room that had been ear-marked as a study. "Je suis votre hibou, je tu remercie pour cela. (I got your owl, thank you for this.)" She wrapped her arms around him. "Je sais que ça fait un certain temps, mais je suis désolé de vos parents. (I know it's been a while, but I'm sorry about your parents.)" 

Charles pulled back from her, "Merci, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. (Thank you, it was what they wanted.)" 

"Bien sûr, il était, ils vous ont aimé. (Of course it was, they loved you.)" 

* 

Three days later Ariana had found several references to broken blood pacts through the centuries, all accounts translations of translations. Ariana had played enough Chinese Whispers as a child with her friends to know that the value of the the modern publications could well be worthless. The truth behind the method was lost to time. 

On the fourth day Ariana came across references to time travel an impossible idea long thought to be beyond impractical. As she read an idea struck her and she followed it till the end. 

Nearly a month had passed as Ariana prepared, her heart constricted in anticipation. 

Late that night as midnight approached Ariana, having said her farewells to Charles, began the ritual. With all her magic she cast the spell to send her back through time, she felt the magic move around and through her. 

As the magic waned her vision began to blur as she tried to look around her new surroundings and the last of her strength left her legs. Two strong arms wrapped around her arresting her journey to the floor. 

She looked up into the familiar face of the man who had caught her, "Tata?" was all she could say before consciousness fled from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want this chapter to be longer, but I also wanted to end it with her passing out in 'tata's' arms. Who is 'tata'? I was going to add a word to describe him but the word I chose would give too much away as to who it is. And who were Charles' parents?


	3. Tata?

"Who is she?" Queenie Goldstein asked her companion, the strong armed man who had caught the falling woman they were speaking about, Gellert Grindelwald. 

"That my dear, is the question. What are you picking up?" 

He knew he didn't need to ask, he could tell she was as curious about that as he was. But she didn't understand the meaning of that single word she had uttered when this mystery woman had first laid eyes on him, albeit briefly. Two syllables that he had long ago thought he would never hear uttered to him. About him. 

He waited for Queenie to answer, a puzzled look crossed her face, she closed her eyes tightly. Grindelwald felt a pressure in his own head, she was trying to force her natural legilimency harder to reach the unconscious woman's mind. She must be a talented occulemens to force a natural legilimens to need to work so hard, all while unconscious. 

Queenie opened her eyes as the pressure suddenly eased, she gasped for breath as if she had been underwater too long and had just cleared the surface. She looked concerned, "I couldn't get anything from her, it's like there's no one there at all. All I am getting is a lot of noise and a headache." 

Grindelwald looked pensive as he crossed the room to kneel beside the woman, Queenie could tell whatever the woman had said before she collapsed had deeply affected the man before her. He took the woman's hand in his and spoke softly, "Ki vagy te, kedves?" 

His speaking in an unfamiliar language told Queenie enough, she left but not before catching the soft sounds of the unconscious woman breath out the word, "Tata." 

* 

After a while alone with the woman Grindelwald suddenly thought of another way to extract her identity from this woman, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. 

He extracted his wand and pointed its tip to the woman's head and focused. The tip glowed gently as he extracted a memory from the woman, once fully removed he placed it inside a break-proof glass vial and left the room. 

He left orders for the woman to be watched as he retreated to a far room and poured the memory into a pensieve. He hopped into the memory and found himself in a room he had never been but had heard plenty about, the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. 

The woman of an age that could barely be called a woman closed the door and turned to face a man in his late thirties. He was dressed all in black with black hair and sallow skin. 

"As you know," he address the young lady, "I have had all your correspondence forwarded to me. I then forward it onto you, once it is determined to be safe." 

"Yes professor," she spoke softly to the man with the voice of one who had lost so much. 

The professor turned back to the desk as he spoke, "There was one piece I felt should not be delivered in the Great Hall." He picked up an envelope from the desk, "One of a most disquieting nature." He turned towards the girl. 

Her eyes fell on the black envelope, instant recognition entered her eyes and desperation her voice, "No..." She backed away from the man, "No... No... No..." 

"I am sorry, miss..." She turned to flee. 

The door to the office remained firmly shut. "No..." she yanked on the door, to no avail. Her grief addled mind resorted to banging on the door. 

Grindelwald looked around the office as various items were beginning to shake, like in an earthquake. But he knew better. 

And so did the professor in the memory, he reached out his hand to comfort her as her magical powers grew to an uncontrollable crescendo. 

He had a brief glimpse of items beginning to shatter from the increasing pressure of her uncontrolled magic before the crest of the wave broke out. 

The memory turned to blackness as she collapsed from the sheer weight the sight of the most dreaded letter had left on her. 

The next moment he was somewhere more familiar. Nurmengard. 

A young girl of about the age of five was laughing and playfully chasing a phoenix around one of the court-yards. 

Suddenly he found himself in a dingy pub. There were no patrons around, only the professor, an older man who seemed vaguely familiar and the girl. 

The girl had woken up and surprisingly once she had sat up seemed to be staring directly at him. 

Grindelwald pulled out of the memory. All he had learned was that she had lost someone dear to her, and where she had obtained the phoenix feather in her fascinator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone surprised by the identity of 'tata'?
> 
> Translation  
> Ki vagy te, kedves? - Who are you, my dear? (Hungarian)  
> Tata - Grandfather (Informal) (Hungarian)
> 
> I used this site, [_"Best Grandma and Grandpa Names from the Traditional to Trendy"_](https://www.considerable.com/life/family/grandparent-names/), to find 'tata'.
> 
> I can't recall if it was mentioned in the books, nor if anything _'special'_ about letters informing of the death of family were mention.   
> Who was Ariana being notified about?  
> Any thoughts on why Queenie couldn't read anything off of Ariana?


	4. Néni?

Ariana opened her eyes to the sight of a young petite blonde watching over her. She sat up, pulled the cover back and rested her feet upon the floor. She opened her mouth to ask, "Where am... Nurmengard." She stood on shaky feet and walked towards the windows, it had been years since she had been here. 

This was the last place she wanted to be. To keep history on track she had to leave here as soon as possible. She turned to face the woman, "Could I trouble you for a glass of water?" 

"Of course honey. I'll be right back." Before she left the room. 

Ariana didn't have a lot of time, this room was charmed to prevent spells so she needed another way to escape. She knew there were secret passages in all the lower rooms, such as this, she just had to remember where they were. 

She found it and triggered the mechanism to open the passage. She slipped into it and hit the closing switch on the other side. 

* 

Queenie Goldstein returned to the room with a glass of water and a plate of sandwiches, the poor woman looked like she needed it. The man guarding the door opened it for her, "I brought you..." 

The guard rushed in to the sound of glass breaking to find his charge missing. Queenie rushed passed the dumbfounded man to inform Gellert Grindelwald of her disappearance. 

When she had told him of her disappearance he cast a spell around the building, similar to the one he had cast in Père Lachaise. "Warn everyone, no-one can pass through this fire." He instructed the young woman before heading to where the woman had been held. 

When he arrived the guard didn't know what to make of the situation, "She didn't pass by me, there's no other way out of this room." 

He guided the man out of the room and closed the doors behind him, sealing himself into the room. There was another way, one known only to him. But he remembered the memory he had seen, one belong to her, she had been here before as a child. 

He entered the passage and followed it towards the exit, he had a bad feeling about that memory. About what she had called him. And now, she knew this castle as well as him. 

He was concerned for her, for he now truly believed her to be his grand-daughter, what ever had happened to bring her here and now had left her magically exhausted. 

He came to the end of the passageway, and the border of the spell he had cast. Now it was more than a belief, it was a certainty. She could not have crossed that spell if his blood did not flow through her veins. 

He crossed the flames and headed off after her, without her magic she was vulnerable. 

Walking through the snow it was easy to see where she had gone by the footsteps she had left behind. 

After about a mile he felt a chill run through his body, he heard the sound of a woman screaming. He knew how the mountains distorted the sound and apparated to the most likely origin for the scream and made his way to the ledge of a blind drop. 

Dropping to his knees he looked over the edge and saw a bundle at the base and was relieved to see some conscious movements coming from the woman. 

The ledge she had landed on was far to small for him to apparate onto it without harming her. He called down to his grand-daughter as he withdrew the elder wand, "Maradj nyugton! (Hold still!)" and cast the spell necessary to lift her safely. 

When she was up she tried to stand causing another cry, this time of pain. He tended to the injury before turning to face her. He hadn't realised, but "Úgy nézel ki, mint... (You look just like...)" 

"... A nagymama (...Your grandmother)." She smiled at him hesitating just a moment before throwing her arms around him, "Tata." 

"Hogy kerültél ide, gyermekem? (How did you get here, my child?)" He found the tears he felt at his nape disconcerting. 

"Azt nem tudom megmondani, tata. (I can't tell you,) Azt ne is beszélünk most. (We shouldn't even be talking now.) Én csak itt tartani a történelem a pályán. Nem tudok többet mondani, mint ezt. (I'm only here to keep history on track. I can't say more than that.)" She pulled back. 

"Bármi hoztalak ide ... Azért jött közvetlenül nekem, léteznie kell egy ok. (Whatever brought you here... You came directly to me, there must be a reason.)" 

"Azt volt a cél én mugli nagyszülő. (I was aiming for my muggle grandparent.)" She chuckled at the irony, "Azt hiszem, nem kell meglepődni. Te és a 'papa' soha nem messze a gondolataimat. (I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You and 'papa' are never far from my thoughts.) 

"Bárcsak maradni ... de ez túl veszélyes. (I wish I could stay... but it's too dangerous.) A rossz szó... a rossz lépéseket. Megváltoztathatta volna a jövőben oly módon, hogy nem tudok még... (The wrong word... the wrong action. Could alter the future in ways that I can't even...)" She started to walk away, but he held tight to her hand. 

"Hol te mugli nagyszülő él? (Where does you muggle grandparent live?)" 

"Amennyiben nem mehet ... Angliában. Egy kis falu csak Londonon kívül. (Where you can't go... England. A small village just outside of London.)" He looked at her tear stained face, his hearted ached. Somehow he knew whose death had caused her such grief in the memory. He pulled her close to him and after a moment allowed her a little room. She looked around, "Mit csináltál? (What did you do?)" 

"Ez nem elég, ha te szándékozott. Nem tudom, ha ő él, hogy az idejét. Tudja, hogy ki Bathilda Bagshot van? (It's not quite where you had intended. I don't know if she lives to your time. Do you know who Bathilda Bagshot is?)" 

"Az én nagy-nagy-nagy nagynéni. (My great-great-grand aunt.) Te hoztál Godric Hollow? (You brought me to Godric's Hollow?)" 

He didn't answer, just cast a quick spell to check the coast was clear before leading Ariana through the modest house, "Néni? (Auntie?)"


	5. Papa!

Ariana's trip through time had taken more out of her than she had expected, but she didn't have time to wait. Ill-advised though it may have been, she attempted to apparate to Hogsmeade. To the borders of Hogwarts. 

She crossed the threshold into the school grounds and made for the castle, her steps dragged out by the toll the apparation had taken out on her body. 

Ariana made it to the castle, the effort becoming more difficult until she could go no further. Collapsing in the Entrance Hall. 

She lost consciousness as a pair of arms wrapped around her, arresting her descent. 

* 

Albus Dumbledore was headed back to his quarters when suddenly he had an an intense craving some treacle tart. His course change brought him to the Entrance Hall as a well-dressed woman began to collapse. 

Albus rushed to her side and caught her. Once her fall had been stopped he pulled his wand to scan her, magical exhaustion. 

His sudden craving abated, he swept her up into his arms and made to move to the hospital wing. There he laid her down on the bed and sent a patronus to fetch the Hogwarts matron. While he waited he looked over the young woman and made a startling discovery. 

He had just had a mirror conversation with her, she looked a little older, but it was without a doubt her. 

Madam Sissie Fawley entered the Hospital Wing, "What is it, Albus?" 

"Magical exhaustion, Sissie." 

The matron whipped out her wand and performed her own examination, eliciting a frown, "Whoever she is must be either stupid or desperate." Albus looked at her, he wanted to know more, "She shows signs of partial recovery from magical exhaustion before another use of magic. She hadn't recovered enough to safely make the trip." 

"So she either overestimated her strength or she really needed to get here soon." He brushed the hair out of his grand-daughter's face 

"Do you know her, Albus?" 

He didn't know how to answer that, what he had experienced this night was so strange that if he hadn't lived it. He very well wouldn't have believed it. 

Sissie must be able to tell something about their connection, "Get some sleep, Albus. I'll look after her. You look exhausted." Instead of heading to his quarters, Albus made his way to another bed and kipped down there for the night. 

The next morning Albus woke to find his grand-daughter tucked up into bed next to the one he himself had slept in. Sissie had brought him breakfast, but Albus had as yet to eat any of it. He couldn't wrap his head around it, how was she here? 

"You know who she is." It was a statement, plain and simply. Sissie's tone of voice made that abundantly clear. "Who is she?" 

"Honestly, Sissie. You wouldn't believe me." 

"Try me, Albus." She said as she held out a quartet of wands in her hands. "How does she have your wand?" 

He pulled his own wand free, perhaps she would. "She is my grand-daughter. Somehow, I know not how, she travelled back through time." He held up his wand for her to see causing the tips to touch, sending sparks flying from the pair. 

"What the blazers was that?" The matron's muggle heritage slipped out when she was surprised. 

Looking at the other wand, he couldn't believe it. He answered simply, "I don't know." 

Nothing for it the matron decided to confer with the experts, "I will contact Ollivander's. Perhaps they will know." 

* 

"Mr Ollivander!" Madam Fawley greeted the man as he entered sometime later. 

"My dear, you did not summon me here for ideal chit-chat. We have some serious business to get down to." The wizened wandsmith spoke in a hard tone. "Where is this wand?" 

The matron handed to wand over to the man, "Hmm! Ebony, nine and three quarter inches, with a phoenix feather core..." He held the wand close to his ear as if listening for something, "This is a relatively young family wand, my guess five generations." 

Albus proceeded to hand Mr Ollivander his own wand, catching the man by surprise. Handing the first back to Madam Fawley he examined the second, "This... is the same wand. But it appears to be only four generations old." He hands it back to its master with great care. 

Albus returned the wand to his robes, "This wand was created by my great-grandfather." 

"How did this... woman... come to have it, Mr Ollivander?" The matron asked with a terse tone to her voice, "How did she duplicate Al... Professor Dumbledore's wand?" 

"It is impossible to duplicate wands. Some how, however improbable it may seem, they are the same wand. Not copies." 

Madam Fawley didn't know what else to think, she chose to move on, "She had three other wands in her possession, Mr Ollivander." She handed the first to the man, "Ah! Black Walnut, eleven and one quarter inches..." 

Albus Dumbledore tuned the man out, paying more attention to his grand-daughter. He knew who the wand belonged to, how she had come by it was a mystery to him. 

"Albus?" Albus turned his attention to the pair. Madam Fawley took the black walnut wand and handed over the third for the wandsmiths appraisal. 

Mr Ollivander pondered this wand more closely, "Undoubtedly an American wand. It's length is unusual, between that and its sleek design would suggest it was a Thiago Quintana. However the intricate carving would suggest it was the work of Shikoba Wolfe. 

"Dual core, unusual for American wands, Thunderbird tail feather and White River Monster spine, if I am not mistaken. Both also carry the hallmarks of Quintana and Wolfe." He looks perplexed, "I have never heard of them collaborating." He says, almost to himself. 

Coming to himself Mr Ollivander continued, "This wand has had only one master. Florida yew, which makes it clear this woman is not a timid or mediocre witch." 

Madam Fawley handed Mr Ollivander the final wand, "Mr Ollivander, this is the last wand." 

"Interesting, this is a new wand, about five years old at best. Also one owner. I am unfamiliar with the maker, a novice but not without talent. Ebony also, exactly ten inches in length, with... a phoenix tail feather core." 

Looking to the hilt of the wand "The design on the wand is exquisite, possible made by a muggle-born with a passion for the art type they know as whittling. A serpent and a bird... possible a phoenix." Handing the wand back he said, "If you find out who made it, let me know. He would make an excellent apprentice." 

Mr Ollivander bid the pair good day and returned to his home. Madam Fawley was not happy, she stormed out of the hospital wing, four wands heavier. 

Albus on the other hand, pulled up a chair beside her bed to watch over her. Given Sissie's reaction, it seemed a prudent move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, four wands is a bit excessive.  
> We know how Professor Dumbledore's wand came into Ariana's service, but what about the other three? I would love to read your theories.


	6. Phoenix Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I you want to guess at the wands, go back, make a guess and then read. You learn where two of the wands came from. You may be able to guess where the third came from after this chapter.

Albus continued to teach his classes and when he had a free moment, he watched over his grand-daughter. He was concerned that her over-enthusiasm in getting in contact with him had caused her harm. 

The day after she arrived Madam Fawley brought Professor Alya Macmillian, who had an idea or two how to identify the unknown woman. All of them failed to satisfy the matron. 

Over the course of the day the teachers had all had a go until late that evening. 

After dinner, Professor McGonagall came to see the woman who had the teachers puzzled, "Albus?" She greeted he colleague as she entered the hospital wing. 

"Minerva. Come to validate Madam Fawley's paranoia?" He didn't mean it to come out like that, but this was his grand-daughter they were talking about. He may have only learned he would be a grandfather last night, but he felt very protective towards her. 

"You don't think she's right? Albus, we have to know who she is." 

"I know who she is..." 

"Then why didn't you tell Sissie." 

"I did," Madam Fawley appeared at the hospital's threshold, "she chose not to believe me." 

"Sissie, Albus told me he knows who this woman is. Why didn't you believe him?" 

"It's a bit far fetched. His grand-daughter somehow travelling through time. And why would she?" 

Minerva knew that time travel was possible, she had been granted permission to use a Time-Turner. But to travel back so far... that was a bit of a stretch. She had never heard of such a thing, as far as she knew they could only turn back time hours. 

"I have an idea, given that Albus _knows_ who this woman is he may not approve. Legilimency?" 

"You are right, Minerva. I do not approve. There are a number of reasons why it is a bad idea." 

"No one has tried it." Madam Fawley drew her wand. 

"No." Albus was emphatic, he sighed, "If someone has to do it... It should be Minerva." He felt uncomfortable about this. Madam Fawley returned her wand. 

"I'll aim for a childhood memory. That should show whether or not she is who Albus thinks she is." She looks to Madam Fawley, who nodded her assent. Minerva drew her wand, pointed at the woman a said, " _Legilimens_." 

After a few minutes Minerva let the spell go and tried to catch her breath. "Well, Minerva?" Madam Fawley anxiously asked the Professor, "Who is she?" 

"I... I got nothing." This surprised both her colleagues, "All I could pick up was... hissing. It was like a radio, poorly tuned." 

"Okay," The Hogwarts matron said, "But that gives me an idea." She reached into her robes to draw her wand again, but Minerva stopped her. 

"I should do it, Sissie." She crossed to the womans bedside and placed her wand tip to her temple, she pulled back and a silvery thread of a memory came with it. 

Madam Fawley held out a vial to place the memory in. The matron left to find a pensive, Minerva and Albus followed her. 

Once they had found one, Madam Fawley poured the memory into it. Sissie and Minerva entered the memory. Though he did not approve of this, Albus joined them. 

* 

The trio found themselves in a place that was unfamiliar to them. It was old and clearly only little attention was paid to its maintenance. 

A small child, a girl, she was about five years old was running around a courtyard. She was laughing with not a care in the world chasing a phoenix. 

The phoenix seemed not to mind, even encouraged her to chase him. "There you are, Sissie." Minerva told the woman by her side, "She has..." 

Just then a man older in appearance, came to an archway and watched the child. They couldn't see his face, he was in the shadows, but he seemed to be watching the girl play. 

After about a minute the man stepped out into the light and called, "Ariana," he called out to the girl in a soft but commanding voice. 

She turned to face him, "Papa!" she cried out in excitement and ran over to the man, the phoenix followed the girl. 

He knelt down to the child's level, and opened his arm to greet her. "Are you having fun my dear?" The old man asked as he wrapped his arms around her as the phoenix began to circle the pair. She nods her head in the crook of his neck. "I brought you here my dear to meet someone, I have kept you from him entirely to long." He let go of the girl and stood up, offering the child his hand. 

Before she could take the hand he offered something seemed to catch her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned to look at... 

Albus looked behind him to see what she was looking at, and saw nothing special. "Ariana, what is it?" She looked like she didn't know what to say. "Do you see something there?" She looked uncertain at that question. "Maybe..." 

Minerva took a sharp breath in as she realised or more accurately recognised Ariana's grandfather, "Albus, he's..." 

Albus had a surprised look on his face, "me." He had never given much thought to what he would look like in his grand-daughter's era. 

He barely heard Sissie whisper, "She is his grand-daughter." 

"... Maybe you see someone there. You inherited you grandfather's foresight..." 

The little girl laughed at that, "Papa!" 

"You do realise you have more than one right?" 

Her laughter eased, "Like Billy has four?" 

"Yes. Your grandfather can see things before they happen, like you." He smiled at her, "Maybe someone, in the future, steps into your memories of this day." 

Ariana didn't look happy about that, "That's creepy." She looked over her shoulder at Albus, as she did her _'papa'_ looked his younger self _in the eye_ , so to speak, and winked. 

Ariana's _'papa'_ took the girl by the hand, "We've kept your grandfather waiting too long." He lead the girl inside. 

* 

Up in the highest parts of the castle Ariana and her _'papa'_ finally ended up outside of a well-worn door. He knelt down to her, "You grandfather is in this room." 

"Why can't we be outside." Ariana whined, "It's too cold here." 

Ariana's _'papa'_ knelt down to the girl as their future audience watched, "Years ago. Your grandfather did some bad things." 

Ariana's face fell, "Like when I broke your favourite cup?" 

"No. He did something really bad, really really bad." He could see her trepidation, "Something he is very sorry for." He gave the girl some time before he spoke his next word, "Are you ready to meet him?" 

Little Ariana took a moment and then all her trepidation seemed to vanish and she nodded her head. Her _'papa'_ opened the door for her so she could enter. He stood behind her, placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, "Gellert!" He addressed the man in the small sparce room, "You have a visitor." 

An old worn man with mismatched eyes and unkempt hair looked upon the girl from the corner of his cell. Ariana stumbled towards the man, unsure of herself. She raised her little arm timidly and wave at the man, "Hello." She sounded so unsure. 

The invisible audience were stunned by this revelation, none more so than Albus Dumbledore. He silently scolded himself for not considering that she would be related to him somehow, he saw Gellert's wand in Sissie's hand. 

Gellert Grindelwald drank in the sight of his only grandchild. His first and only family member to visit him in over forty years of incarceration, he wasn't sure if his néni would even be granted permission to visit. Perhaps she had tried and was refused. 

Perhaps the only reason little Ariana was allowed was because her other grandfather was Albus Dumbledore. 

He smiled a warm smile that only grandparents can produce and this seemed to evaporate the child's uncertainty. She rushed across the room and threw her arms around his neck, nearly bowling the man over. 

Grindelwald, the terror of a generation, looked at his love and adversary and smiled at the man. He mouthed the words, _Thank you, Albus_ to which the man replied in kind _You're welcome, Gellert_ before stepping outside and closing the door near shut. 

Gellert pulled back and looked her over again, "You are more beautiful than I remember." She looked puzzled at this declaration, she opened her mouth to correct him, "No, no no no no, no, no. I have had visions of you since oh, before you were born." 

"I see things too." She told him matter of factly, he understood sometimes you see things you would rather not. " _'Papa'_ told me..." 

"That you inherited it from me." His tone turned sombre, she nodded her head, "I would have given anything, to spare you from that." 

She didn't like the feeling she was getting from him because of that revelation, "What do I call you?" 

He pondered this, "I don't know, any ideas?" 

"What did you call your grandfather?" 

"Tata." 

"Ta-ta?" She said the word as if trying it on for size, she seemed to brighten, "Tata and Papa." The rhyming nature seemed to sell her on that name for him. 

Gellert smiled at her, "Or, Papa and Tata." A laugh erupted from the girl, the sound was music to the ears of her _Tata_ and lifted his heart. 

Little Ariana jumped into his arms and Gellert held onto her like she was his entire world. 

* 

The scene changed to a more familiar sight for all. An older version of the young girl walking beside Professor McGonagall along a corridor on the third floor of Hogwarts. 

Ariana was wearing the blue and cranberry robes that meant, "She's an Ilvermorny student." Minerva said unnecessarily as the pair approached the entrance to the Headmasters office. 

It also explained why she had an American wand. The trio watched as Professor McGonagall stopped by the gargoyle entrance, turned to the girl and informed her, "No one has been in there since..." The sentence left hanging made the young Minerva ask, "Since what?" although she very well knew they couldn't answer. 

There seemed to be no emotion on the girls face so Professor McGonagall let her head up to the office proper on her own. She entered into a large circular office, beautifully appointed, yet eerily silent. The headmaster's office was usually noisy, whether it be the bickering of the previous Head portrait or some sort of magical artefact. 

The portraits were clearly not 'sleeping' but were silent in deference to the girl in their midst. The instruments on the spindly legged tables were still puffing smoke but were oddly muted. The entire effect put the observers on edge as the girl made her way towards a massive desk with claw feet, behind which rested the Sorting Hat. 

Ariana looked to the empty bird stand and drew in a breath, her eyes were drawn to the floor where there were two feathers resting where they had fallen. Minerva broke the trios silence, "Phoenix feathers?" as if unsure herself. 

Ariana half-knelt half-fell-to-her-knees at the foot of the stand, picking up the two feathers she clutched them to her chest. A painful truth seemed to set in to the girl and she began to cry. At first it was a simple cry but as the full weight of the truth of the empty office came crashing down upon her they soon devolved into full, body shaking, heart-wrenching grief induced sobs. 

The two women wondered what was the cause of her grief, Albus on the other hand had an inkling as to what it was. 

Suddenly Ariana got up and fled the office, the trio following her. She bowled past Professor McGonagall leaving the woman to call after her in her flight. Ariana was still clutching the feathers as she bounded past students drawing dark looks until they heard Professor McGonagall call out, "Miss Dumbledore?" and their looks turned quickly to pity. "Miss Dumbledore?" McGonagall called as she caught up with the fleeing child. 

"I need to go to Austria." The force behind the words quelled the questions from the older woman who chose to simply lead her towards her own office to floo to the Ministry. 

* 

It wasn't simple to get to Nurmengard Castle, every other visit Ariana had made had been planned and authorised in advance. But Professor McGonagall managed to get Ariana there through shameless name-dropping and reminding the officials they wouldn't even have Grindelwald if not for _her_ grandfather. 

Once they arrived Ariana soon left McGonagall behind, she knew the way by heart. When she arrived at his cell the door flew open by her command and she threw herself into the arms of her tata, the sight of her tear and the two phoenix feathers told him all he needed to know. 

The trio left the memory soon after, Albus was subdued by what he had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florida Yew & Thunderbird tail feather & White River Monster spine - Ariana's first wand.  
> Ebony 9 3/4", Phoenix feather - Inherited from Albus, made by the last Dumbledore to have a Phoenix.  
> Black Walnut 11 1/4" - Inherited from Gellert Grindelwald.
> 
> Ebony 10" phoenix feather, phoenix and serpent carved hilt/handle - ??? Can you guess.
> 
> I will have why both Professor McGonagall & Queenie Goldstein couldn't read her mind in an upcoming chapter. A hint was sort of in the last chapter.


	7. The Trouble with Twins...

The weekend of Ariana's arrival was the first quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. As was usual Slytherin didn't play fair, they played to win. If they could get away with something, especially against Gryffindor, they would do it. 

By the end of the match most of the players were in the hospital wing stretching Madam Fawley's abilities to the max. 

She was great-full when Professor Dumbledore arrive, at her behest, and swept him off into her office, "Quite a match, Professor!" 

He knew she was being sarcastic, she always resorted to that when being pushed from pillar to post. "You didn't call me here to discuss the match, Sissie." 

She sighed, "You're right. I'm stretched pretty thin, I was about to order everyone to bed..." 

Albus caught on to her problem, "I'll have one of the house elves bring a cot to my quarters. We can move Ariana there, you told me all she needed was rest." 

He could see a great-full smile cross the matron's face, "Thank you, Albus." 

* 

Sissie moved Ariana to Professor Dumbledore's quarters while the school was sitting down to lunch in the Great Hall. 

Once Ariana was laid to rest on Professor Dumbledore's bed he summoned one of the house elves, "Professor Sir?" the elf said as she bowed deeply to him. 

Softly he asked the elf, "What is your name?" 

"B-b-Blinky, sir." Albus smiled to reassure the elf. 

Indicating the woman in his bed, "This woman is recovering from magical exhaustion. Could you and the other elves check in on her when I am not here?" 

"Of course, Professor Sir." The elf said as she bowed to him again. 

"Thank you, Blinky." Albus turned and directed Sissie towards the door. 

"Blinky?" 

"Yes, Madam Miss." 

"If she wakes, she will likely be hungry. It would be best if she eats broth, at least until I have examined her." 

Blinky bowed to the matron, "Of course, Madam Miss." 

"Thank you, Blinky." Albus told the elf, who bowed before disappearing. Sissie lead Albus out of his quarters and the pair headed down to the Great Hall to join the students and faculty. 

* 

By the following Monday all the injured or _'injured'_ quidditch player had been released from the hospital wing. The _'injured'_ players complain as they were released much sooner than the injured players. 

Albus didn't suggest moving Ariana back to the hospital wing, and Sissie didn't brooch the subject. So Ariana remained in the care of her papa and the Hogwarts house elves. 

As lunchtime approached Albus dismissed his class. While the class filed out Albus went into his office, and then into his quarters. She was still asleep. 

Albus pulled his wand out and scan his grand-daughter. She was nearly fully recovered by the looks of this scan. She should be waking sometime in the next day or two. 

Albus brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, he ran his hand along her chin. He pulled his hand back and bent down to kiss her on her brow, strange how such a paternal instinct could feel so natural so soon. 

Albus crossed to the door and looked back at Ariana one last time before he turned and headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. 

While her papa was down eating lunch Blinky the elf came to check on the woman. Not long after the elf arrived she heard groaning emanating from the woman and carefully crossed to her bedside. 

The elf jumped back in fright when Ariana woke with a start. 

Ariana reached up to her head and rubbed her eyes to focus them before looking around the room. The solid stone walls oozed magic, Hogwarts. 

She sat up in the bed gingerly and stretched her limbs out, readying them for use. She pushed back the sheets, turned on the bed and placed her bare feet onto the stone floor. She reached out her arms as she yawned, then she notice she wasn't alone. 

Taking a soft tone of voice she addressed the elf, "What's your name?" 

"Blinky, miss." 

"Blinky... How long have I been asleep?" 

"A few days, miss." 

"If it's not too much of an imposition, could you fetch me something to eat?" 

"Of course, miss." The elf said as she disappeared, Ariana laid down on her side and waited for the elf to return. 

* 

By the time Blinky had return Ariana had nodded off. When Blinky returned she was at a loss for what to do. She place the bowl of broth onto the desk in the room, a small one designed for personal correspondence, and hovered over the woman. 

The elf knew she should eat something, but she also knew if she woke her she could get into some serious trouble. 

When Ariana finally came to again she was alone, the little elf Blinky obviously hadn't returned yet. 

Just then she caught the edge of a smell and looked around, she spied a bowl upon the small writing bureau. She stood and crossed to the chair beside it, she realised she must have nodded off as the broth before her seemed to have cooled off a bit. 

Her stomach protested, she sat down and lift the spoon carrying some of the warm broth to her mouth. It seemed warmer than she had thought. 

When she was just over halfway through the bowl Blinky returned, her eyes bright at the sight of Ariana awake and alert, "Miss, you're awake." She observed as she bowed. 

"This broth is delicious Blinky, my complements to whomever made it." Ariana finished off the rest of the bowl and handed it to the small elf, "Could I have a hot drink?" 

The elf took the bowl, with a curtsy and an, "Of course, miss." Blinky disappeared. 

Not long later Blinky returned, a steaming cup in her hands. Ariana accepted the mug with a, "Thank you, Blinky." The elf disappeared soon after. 

Ariana breathed in the smell of the beverage, hot chocolate. She sipped the hot liquid and its warmth seeped through her body, strengthening her mind body and soul. 

When Ariana had finished Blinky returned to remove the empty mug, leaving Ariana alone in her grandfather's room. Standing she started to take in everything around her, she had always wondered about her papa's life before she had come along. 

Soon she moved into his office and looked around at the signs of his life, bringing a tear to her eye. She knew she would have to go back to her time where the only family she had was her great-uncle Abe. As much as she loved him, she didn't really know him. 

She just realised, she had to fix that. 

After a while Ariana heard sounds coming from the door to the classroom, class must be in session. She crossed to the door and opened it enough for her to watch the class. 

The class was a practical one as the desks had been cleared out. A boy, possible fifth year, was standing opposite to her grandfather. The pair had there wands raised ready for a sparring match. 

Her grandfather was immaculately dressed in a suit, sans the jacket. His student on the other hand looked dishevelled his robes were of kilter, his tie pulled to the side. 

As the pair circled each other the class were enthralled. Ariana moved to the stone railing of the staircase, she had always wondered what a class with her grandfather was like. 

Leaning against the balustrade she could tell by the look of the student that he was far from ready. 

Her grandfather addressed the student and, by extension, the group, "What were the three biggest mistakes that you made last time?" He spoke as if he had said those words a hundred times. 

Looking at the student he was facing, he probable had. The student knew the first one, "Caught by surprise, sir." 

"What else?" 

The student looked as if he was pondering the question, "Didn’t parry before counter-curse, sir." 

"Very good. And the last one... the most important one?" Her grandfather left the question hanging, Ariana could tell his student didn't know the answer to that. 

Ariana pitied the student, the answer was so obvious, "Not learning from the first two." She spoke clearly across the classroom as a way of announcing her presence. 

The class turned towards her, perhaps this wasn't the right way to go about this. She headed down the staircase as her grandfather moved through the circle of students. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, she could see the concern on his face. 

"Oh, a little light headed, but other than that..." His concern seemed to easy. Looking back towards the door she had left, "Given that I was in your quarters, I'm guessing... Slytherin vs Gryfindor match." 

A smile crossed his face, "Yes. The ward was full. Madam Fawley needed the space and since you only needed rest, she saw fit to release you into my care." He wrapped her in his arms, he didn't care about his students being present. 

"Some things never change." She said more to herself, "I imagine Madam Fawley will want to examine me for herself." She pulled back from his hug and he nodded his assent. 

"I hope you've learned your lesson, don't apparate after performing such a draining spell." 

"Especially on an empty stomach." Before he could respond his class's laughter at her comment brought their attention back to the here and now. "I'll head down to the Hospital Wing, let Madam Fawley check me over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trouble with twins is they make the same mistakes.  
> I had originally had the idea to have her 'land' in the middle of that class. But then Dumbledore would have known who she was in chapter 1.  
> I know they show DADA class as having all four houses in a class in both HP and FBs movies. But according to [this site](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Defence_Against_the_Dark_Arts) there are six class periods a day over five days. I can't remember how many houses are in a class in the books but if each year had two houses to a period over the five days there would be enough periods for two classes each subject.   
> Along that vein I am making McClaggan one of twins, in separate houses, like the Patil twins. That way I can have the same thing happen after Dumbledore receives the blood pact.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure I have posted it correctly but I have started a [_Fantastic Beasts Challange_](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/123456hp/profile). Would like to see what you make of it.


End file.
